¿Qué demonios es esto?
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Cartman, Kyle, Stan y Kenny buscan en Internet sus nombres para pasar el rato...Y se dan cuenta de que los fans los ven desde otra perspectiva. T por lenguaje soez.


**"SOUTH PARK" PERTENECE A TREY PARKER Y MATT STONE**

* * *

- ...¿Qué...coño...?

Cartman se quedo mirando boquiabierto la pantalla del ordenador.

- ¡Hazte a un sitio, gordo, que no vemos!-se quejó Kyle, empujándole.

- ¡Te jodes!-se limitó a decir él, pegándose más.

- Te vas a quemar las retinas por ponerte tan cerca-le advirtió Stan, poniéndose de puntillas para ver si conseguía captar algo.

- ¡Que se joda, por acaparador!-gruñó Kyle, dándole un puñetazo en el brazo.

- ¡Cállate de una vez, judío de mierda!-exclamó Cartman, girándose un poco.

- ¡Encima que te dejo mi ordenador, como me vuelvas a llamar así, te reviento la...!-gritó Kyle alzando el puño.

- ¡Mpf! ¡Ibfffababpfffmph!-exclamó Kenny, como siempre, sin quitarse la capucha para hablar.

- ¿Qué dices que han hecho con nosotros, Kenny?-preguntó Stan.

- Miradlo vosotros mismos...

Cartman se hizo a un lado y Stan soltó una exclamación.

- ¿Esos...esos somos...?-susurró con voz entrecortada.

- No me lo puedo creer...-murmuró Kyle, mirando la pantalla con los ojos como platos.

- Joder, se supone que tendríamos que salir nosotros, para eso hemos puesto nuestros putos nombres en _Google_, ¡pero esos no somos nosotros!-exclamó Cartman, mirando fijamente la foto-. ¡Joder, si son...chicas!

- Tal vez has escrito mal...-dijo Kyle.

- ¡Mpf! ¡Mpfppfffff!

- Kenny tiene razón: ahí salen nuestros nombres. ¡Y hasta nuestra ropa!-dijo Stan, señalando la pantalla.

- ¡Yo no tengo los ojos tan grandes ni la nariz tan pequeña!-refunfuñó Cartman.

- Creo que es lo que llaman "estilo manga"-dijo Kyle, acercándose para verlo más de cerca.

- ¡Qué mierda de estilo marica, no puedo mirar!-exclamó Cartman, levantándose de la silla, que fue ocupada por Kenny casi al instante.

- Bueno...Es un estilo muy popular, pero...Dios, ¿cuántas páginas hay de esto?-dijo Stan.

- ¿Nos estamos...besando?-exclamó Kyle, mirando las imágenes que aparecían en la pantalla con la boca abierta como un buzón.

- ¡Bmpfffmpffff!-intervino Kenny, tecleando.

- ¿Hay también historias?-preguntó Kyle.

Kenny afirmó con la cabeza y clickeó sobre la primera que vio. Los cuatro niños se pegaron para leer con atención. Stan fue el primero en terminar.

- ...¿Creen que somos...gays?-musitó.

- ¡Jajajaja, todo el mundo sabe que eres un sarasa, Kyle! ¡Jajaja!-se mofó Cartman.

A Kenny se le escapó una risita.

- Pues...-dijo Kyle, quien, en vez de abalanzarse sobre el rechoncho cuello de su amigo, sonreía enseñando los dientes-. Tú sales aún más sarasa que yo, bola de grasa...

- ¿Qué?

Kyle mostró otra historia y se apartó para dejar que Cartman la leyera él mismo. Los ojos del joven Eric pasaron rápido por los renglones y, al acabar el párrafo, estaba más rojo que un tomate, pero, aún así, seguía leyendo.

- ¿Qué...Qué dice?-preguntó Stan, que no alcanzaba a leer.

- _"Tomó con sus manos las mejillas sonrosadas del pelirrojo a causa del frío y, tras murmurar en apenas un susurro "Te amo...", besó sus labios dulcemente"_-leyó Kyle con vocecita afeminada.

Comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y Stan con él.

- ¡Cállate la puta boca!-exclamó Cartman.

- _"Ffffl bbbspmbió bb bbfffo ffffbmb bbbff..."_´-intentó leer Kenny, pero enseguida se le contagió la risa y se unió a sus amigos, aporreando la mesa con el puño con cada risotada.

- ¡IROS TODOS AL INFIERNO, Y TÚ EL PRIMERO, SUCIO CABRÓN!-gritó Cartman, cruzado de brazos y aún rojo de rabia-. ¡VOY A MATAR AL QUE ESCRIBIÓ ESA MIERDA Y A LOS QUE NOS TRATAN COMO SI FUERAMOS MARICONES CON PURPURINA EN LOS OJOS!

- Bueno, jiji...Cálmate, no es para tanto, ¿no? Je...Son sólo dibujos...-intentó calmarlo Stan.

- ¡Mmmpf!-oyeron decir a Kenny.

- ¿Que también salimos haciendo QUÉ...?

- ¿Y por qué tú eres el activo?

**FIN**

* * *

**Espero que ningún autor se haya sentido ofendido por este fic. Solamente quería mostrar desde mi punto de vista la reacción que tendría el cuarteto ante tanto fanart abundante en yaoi y estilo de dibujo japonés (ojo, a mí me gusta).**

**De todos modos,** **no creo que merezca la pena enfadarse por un fic, ¿no creéis? Pero por si acaso...**


End file.
